


Souls Drawn Apart

by cabin13counselor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But I Feel Bad Because It's So Late, But it's too late, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Hindsight is 20/20, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, I Definitely Messed Up, I Didn't Mean for it To Sound Like That, I Found Out A Month Later That it Could Sound Like Implied Self Harm, It Could Be Interpreted as Such, M/M, Mentioned Luna/Ginny, Mentioned Voldemort (Harry Potter), POV Draco Malfoy, Tattoo Removal, Tattoo Removal Scars, The title is a pun and for that I'm sorry, This is Too Many Tags for One Line Late in the Story, not self harm scars, potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin13counselor/pseuds/cabin13counselor
Summary: Draco and Harry find out they're soul mates. There's drama and a little angst, it just follows their journey through their years at Hogwarts and how their relationship evolves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I’m sorry in advance, this probably isn’t going to be great. I tried and really wanted to see this so here we are. Please leave your thoughts in the comments and here we go

Nothing about the first couple years at Hogwarts were a surprise. Sorted into Slytherin. Excelling in his classes. Teacher turns out to be harboring the Dark Lord on the back of his head. Slytherin was robbed of the House Cup. A car was driven into the Whomping Willow. He made the quidditch team. A secret room was opened. A giant snake started petrifying kids. Technically losing the House Cup to Gryffindor. 

All pretty normal things at Hogwarts

But, he just HAD to go and ruin everything with his big mouth in 3rd year.

Everyone knows soul mates are a thing, but there’s no magical moment when you meet. The only way you can even tell is by what you choose to do. Whatever is written on your skin shows up on your soul mate’s skin in the same place, and when they wash it off, it’s gone. Simple enough. Draco had never gone out of his way to find his soul mate, if they’re meant to be they’ll find each other. His soul mate seemed to be very forgetful though, always writing down times, places, lists, everything. He finds that really endearing and in a way comforting. He was waiting outside of a classroom talking with a couple Slytherins about the cute doodles his soulmate drew when they clearly should have been paying attention in class. He looked up to see Potter staring at him, seemingly covering his arm, the marks weren’t as noticeable on his dark skin but it was clear to Draco what was going on.

Shit

No one noticed, but the horrified expression on Potter’s face said it all, ok, be calm, it’s fine. He had to think of something to say though… “What are you staring at, Potter? Jealous?” Both of them immediately leave, Draco forgets everyone he was talking to and elects that he will talk to Harry later that night. 

Like any normal person Draco was hanging out in the shadows of a random hallway when he saw Harry sneaking around the castle, which was not uncommon, and he grabbed Harry by the arm. Draco extended his arm and whispered “What the hell is this?” “It’s your bandage from when Buckbeak attacked you” Harry answered dryly. “You know what I’m talking about and I know you know because of how you reacted earlier and you still haven’t washed the ink off your arm” Draco reached out for Harry's arm covered in ink, “I don’t want you to be my soulmate, it’s a mistake and we’re not meant to be together. You’re a total git, I’m not like you and I never want to be”. Harry jerked his arm back as if doing so will allow him to reject every part of his soul mate. Draco was a little hurt by that because yeah he wasn’t thrilled about the situation but it’s not like it’s voluntary, so he left. Harry doesn’t accept the fact that fate has thrusted them together but he acknowledges that it exists and at that point it didn’t matter. 

The first term was ending and it had been about a month since everything with Harry happened… a month of awkward glances, avoidance in hope the other will forget or go away, and a month of shame. Everything was different, the world didn’t seem to be as black and white as it once was. The words written across his skin that once brought him joy are under a different light and now bring anxiousness and a reminder of the pain, confusion, and worry that were in Harry’s eyes the night Draco confronted him. Ugh, that was way too poetic, no more angsty music.

Harry walked through the door of his potions class and took his usual seat, as far away from Draco as possible. 

Draco notices the circles under Harry’s eyes getting darker everyday, he notices Harry drifting off in class. And how can he hate someone who clearly needed help and was so exhausted that staying awake in a class where one wrong step leads to a horrible accident is impossible. So he wrote on his arm “Need help? Potions is one of my best subjects” Within a couple minutes Harry responded “No. Bugger off” And ok, that was just him being stubborn.  
At the end of that week was an exam, one that Draco did not want Harry to fail. Harry’s not completely awful, he knows this. Most of their interactions had just been banter and snide comments made by both of them, nothing too humiliating or scarring. And it’s not like he cared or anything because if Harry fails he won’t feel bad or anything. So pulled up the sleeve of his robe and on his arm wrote “Remember: Common Poison antidote is teal and Uncommon poison antidote is green” Solely for his own benefit and not to help Harry out. And continued to assist Har-himself when it comes to their test. Ok, he did it to help Harry, the guy looked awful and is floundering, sue Draco for having a heart. Once he returned to his dorm Draco saw a message where his potions “notes” once were in familiar messy handwriting, “You hate me, why did you help me during our potions exam?” Draco rolled his eyes and picked up a quill from his desk, “Because you looked pathetic and if I can keep you from failing a class that’s what’s going to happen like it or not”. He could’ve written that better, but he has to keep up appearances. He helped though and hopefully Potter doesn’t see him as a total arse. 

Not much changed as time went on. Draco and Harry are talking more and Harry helped him with Defense Against the Dark Arts, and in return he tutored Harry in potions, charms, and any other subject he was struggling with. Working in secret to keep the other afloat, learning a little about each other. Draco only ever saw Harry as The Chosen One, but through these sessions he’s begun to take Harry off that pedestal. They were both kids, who hated each other in the beginning but were sorta bonding and learning who the other person really is. They both have appearances to maintain but they’re both human. It’s the small things though, laughs over a sarcastic comment made, or a mispronunciation and a playful shove. Draco started to notice the details, like the fact that Harry scrunches his nose when he concentrates and how excited he gets when he finally understands a concept or pulls something amazing off. He noticed Harry’s face soften when they caught each other’s eyes in the hallway, they were still rivals on the outside but when they were away from the peering eyes of the public they were almost friends. And that reminder filled Draco with a warm homey feeling, a feeling he’s always imagined but never got to experience, not until then at least.

Over the summer appearances were maintained, every week they made sure that the other was still alive and doing well. For once he’s not overwhelmed, summer was always a time where he was reminded of perfection, the standards he has to maintain, but once a week he can let his guard down. They wished each other a Happy Birthday and got to talk to Harry a little more, but it still filled him with that rush of joy. Letting go was a breath of air Draco never knew he needed. This time he truly can’t wait to go back to Hogwarts and now maybe Draco is starting to care for Harry.

He was back and nothing is the same, the attack at the World Cup happened, it was Triwizard Tournament time, and Moody had a… let’s say interesting way of teaching Defense. Thankfully Draco and Harry were still studying in secret and after Harry’s name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire Draco flipped. “You’re not even 17, you CANNOT have put your name in, and you could die in there” Harry stares at him and had probably gone through that a thousand times, but he hadn’t with Draco. “What? I’m supposed to act like I don’t care” “No-” Draco was too frustrated to worry about cutting Harry off “You’re my soul mate and my friend and if you go through the tournament you die and if you don’t you die, there’s no winning! So I can’t sit here and watch you put your life at risk for some sick game!” At that point Draco could feel the warm tears running down his face as he stared at Harry. Harry put his hand up and Draco flinches, but he wiped away his tears. “Look, I’m going to get through this, I’m going to make it out alive… and if it would make you feel better about all this, would you help me with the tasks? You’re so cunning and think of things no one else can. Please don’t worry about me”. And that struck something in Draco and at some point his mouth fell open so he fixes that and continues, “Ok, I’m helping you, and you may not walk out a victor, but you’re walking out alive dammit”. They both chuckled and Harry pulled Draco into a hug, it felt nice, he could have stayed there forever, and they contrast so much. Their personalities are so unique, in that moment he sees his light skin next to Harry’s dark skin, they should clash so much but somehow blend perfectly. 

Helping Harry with the tasks grounded Draco and he got to spend time with Harry, cracking codes and jokes and their banter has dissipated of all malice. So when Draco walked proudly down the school hallway with a “Potter Stinks” pin on, he hoped that Harry knew him well enough to know about appearances. Luckily they share a sense of humor so to no surprise Harry walked into their study session laughing and congratulating him on making something so complex.

The tournament itself was horrifying and Draco thanked Merlin that it was over and they can continue on with a normal year… 

… So Voldemort’s back

Draco knew exactly what that meant and he knew he’d have to tell Harry about everything but he just wanted to pretend like he wouldn’t have to betray a friend he cares so much about and they continued trying to live like a war isn’t about to break out, maybe that’s naive but he wants to prolong hurting Harry as much as possible… 

Draco had a lot to catch Harry up on apparently, so he had to explain that the Dark Lord now lived in Malfoy Manor, Harry was put on trial and he was starting to think he’d never be able to take a break, especially not with Umbridge who was trying and succeeding in taking over Hogwarts.

Harry rushed into the classroom for their meet up and sat down so quickly he almost fell out of his chair. Harry explained his detentions and his plans for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He explained that there were some reservations about including Slytherin but really wanted Draco to join and the look on his face when saying that... Draco knows that he was the only one to fight for Slytherin, and he did that for Draco, this was going to hurt.

“My family is important to me” 

Wow, great start there Malfoy 

“I know they are not going to want me to join, they… they don’t fight for the right cause and I want to join and your Defense group is really cool and stuff, but I can’t. I want to fight against everything my parents believe in. I can’t! They’re so wrapped up in everything if anyone with the Malfoy name is even caught looking at someone like you… we’re all dead. I need to protect them, I- I have to” 

And then Draco began to panic internally

That was probably too much information. Harry probably could have accepted a yes or no answer but he had to go and talk about his feelings. Shit! He royally screwed himself over. How well do they know each other? Was that too much too fast, is this what-

“I understand and I’m not going to hold it against you” 

Draco once again felt warm tears run down his cheeks, dammit Harry, not knowing what to do, he didn’t wipe them away, he just stared down at his lap contemplating how to go about talking, this wasn’t something he was used to and those weren’t new feelings.  
“You ok?”  
“No”  
Harry quirked his eyebrow gave him a look that said it all, he knew that they were going to have to discuss this and Draco started rambling  
“I’m scared ok?! I’ve been taught how to think, how to act, and what to do my whole life and now you’re my soul mate, I don’t know who to believe and I’m going through life with the end goal of trying not to die any more than I have to. Everyday I wonder if I’m going to lose everything and everyday I regret the choices I’ve made to please someone who will never view me as anything more than a tool” 

Shit, too much again, he’s never been great about sharing his feelings 

“You’re not alone, and you don’t have to be”  
“Thanks, uh, sorry, I just, that was a lot and you don’t need-”  
“Draco. You’re so smart but can be so stupid. I’m here because I want to, because I care about you”  
“I care about you too dummy”  
“Enough that if looks weren’t a thing you’d go to Hogsmeade with me”

Ok, so that may have stopped Draco’s heart dead in its tracks

“Yeah, as a… as a date?”  
“If you want it to be” Harry said with blushed cheeks and his head ducked down  
That was the first time Draco’s ever seen Harry act shy  
“I’d like that, and, we’re alone now, what if this was a date?”  
“A date with our books open and you correcting what I did wrong with our last potions exam?”  
“Better than nothing, but you’re right, someday we can go on a real date” Draco responded optimistically  
“I’d like that… there’s nothing to distinguish this from any other study session and I’ve kinda been wanting to for a while so can I kiss you? You don’t have to say yes, I just thought because now we know how the other feels and-”  
“Yes”  
They both leaned in and their lips connected, maybe not perfectly because they were sitting so far apart but perfect enough for them. It was not lacking passion, but both seemed nervous about the experience. Both boys pulled away and pressed their heads together. Harry scooted his chair closer and then returned to his earlier position, with his forehead up against Draco’s. Draco tilted his head and looked to Harry as if to ask for confirmation before leaning in to passionately kiss his soul mate. One hand resting on Harry’s neck and the other his hip, Draco straddles Harry because it’s hard to make out with someone when you’re sitting right next to each other in a classroom. Draco mumbles into the kiss “You ever tell anyone about this, I'll hex your face off”  
“Deal”

The rest of the year was studying for his OWLS and meeting up in secret with his boyfriend, knowing everything would have to come to an end was heartbreaking but the moments together were nice. For a little while everything was fine and he got to enjoy the slow nights with Harry. After meetings and more discussion they began to lean on each other more and learn how to comfort the other. Draco gave them their first real date with a picnic by the fireplace in their classroom. He leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder and that was when the world stopped. He knew he would end up falling for his soul mate, he just didn’t think it would be then.

At the beginning of the next school year Draco dragged Harry into an empty classroom and told him everything, including that they’d need to break up in order for both of them to be safe. They both knew this had to happen, but he didn’t expect it to hurt so much. Afterward they stopped meeting, it hurt and was only a reminder of the inevitable. Just because you brace for something doesn’t mean the impact is any less real. The rest of those years all seemed to blur together, he couldn’t feel anything. Draco went through his classes, kept his head down, and stayed out of trouble. He tried to keep everything hidden and just tried to survive those next years. 

Draco had a mission and a mark on his skin of a cause he still doesn’t believe in, he couldn’t feel anything but pain, longing, and sadness. Draco still cared immensely for Harry and wanted to protect him, but he knew that would only prolong the future. Still, he did what he could.

The Battle of Hogwarts is what everyone remembers, those who fought by their school and those who fought by the Death Eaters. Draco’s fate was chosen from birth. He still tried, he didn’t want this and he knew Harry could win, he did everything to keep up his reputation but only enough to save his life.

After the Battle Draco defaced his Dark Mark, the scars emerged but anything was better than a reminder of his failures and everything he’s lost.

Some years later...

Draco walks into the Ministry of Magic prepared to rat out some business leaders spearheading a Dark Arts program. Draco has been working with the Ministry as a double agent while running his business on the side. He goes to introduce himself to the new Head of the Auror Department when a shiny name tag on the desk catches his eye and the wind gets knocked out of him.

“What are you staring at, Malfoy? Jealous?”


	2. The First Date That Came Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco reunite, and go on a real first date. That's it, it's pretty simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY THIS WAS LATE, BUT IT’S HERE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! It’s not good, but it’s here. Let me know what you thought in the comments, thank you so much for being patient!!

Draco walked into the Ministry of Magic prepared to rat out some business leaders spearheading a Dark Arts program. Draco had been working with the Ministry as a double agent while running his business on the side. He went to introduce himself to the new Head of the Auror Department when a shiny name tag on the desk caught his eye and the wind got knocked out of him.

“What are you staring at, Malfoy? Jealous?”  
“Of you? Never.” Draco deadpanned, rolling his eyes, “What are you doing here?”  
“Malfoy… I work here, I’ve been an auror for a while, I figured that you knew this” Harry explained dryly.  
“I do, I just didn’t think I’d ever see you again, to be honest. And I certainly never expected you to be my boss” Draco said, failing to mask the slight chuckle in his voice.  
“And I never expected you to work in this section of the Ministry”  
“Oh... you mean because I was a Death Eater? Harry you know I only fought alongside them to save my parents’ lives,” Draco took a deep breath, “Look, I have to go write my report” 

And then Draco was gone, he stormed out of the room before Harry could say anything. And after finishing a report that was several pages too long, he checked the time and decided to go home, it was late and everything on his to-do list could wait. Unfortunately, Draco was too exhausted to apparate, even if there was an Apparition Point nearby, and individual offices don’t have their own floo connection. When Draco got to the fireplace there was a familiar figure standing there, looking like he was waiting for someone. Draco tried to ignore him to the best of his abilities, but after taking a handful of floo powder Harry grabbed his arm.

“Wrong foot. Fix it. Hogsmeade?” Harry stammered out immediately.  
“What? Harry, I just want to go home”  
Harry let his arm go. Draco could have left… but he didn’t, he wanted to hear his soulmate out, after all. Plus Harry owed him one hell of an apology.  
“What I said was wrong, I always knew you were a good person, and what I said clearly didn’t come off that way. I honestly figured you’d be working to create laws, not protect them. You’re so smart and creative and having you in that position would make my job a lot easier. But I still feel bad and I want to make up for it. So do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” Harry rambled on.  
“I have a huge assignment coming up-” Draco started.  
“Please Draco. First of all, you overwork yourself enough as it is, and don’t argue with me on that, you know it’s true. Second, taking one day off will not kill you, I’ll cover it myself if I have to, and third… you kinda promised me a date back at Hogwarts, and with everything that happened, I feel like we kinda owe each other that much”  
“Ok then. But you are going to plan this, I don’t have time to set everything up. And if you tell anyone about this I’ll hex your face off”  
A low laugh escapes Harry’s mouth at the reminder of their first kiss.  
“Deal, tomorrow, I’ll pick you up at six!”

The next day Draco tried to keep everything professional. He continued to work, he was handing reports in, assisting others in research, and doing everything he usually does. Emotions steadily started flooding back to Draco in spite of all that, including the nervousness and joy that comes with first dates. He couldn’t help but feel all those things and more, considering his schooling experience wasn’t exactly normal. He was on a call with Pansy when he noticed something written on his arm that hadn’t been there that morning. “Nervous?”  
Draco hadn’t written to his soulmate since they were children, but still responds, “How could I not be? I’m going on a date with The Chosen One”  
“No, you’re going on a date with your soulmate who hasn’t seen you since the war”  
Draco rolled his eyes at that and decided that there wasn’t really any point in arguing, because going to a meeting with writing up and down his arm isn’t exactly professional. So he just acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. He went to his meetings, made some arrests, and called people out on their bullshit; the usual.  
The day had closed and Draco was packing up when he heard someone sneak up behind him… which didn’t go well. 

Draco casted Levicorpus and Harry was now hanging upside down

“SNEAKING UP ON AN AUROR, REALLY?!? SPECIFICALLY AN AUROR THAT DEALS WITH DEATH EATERS, WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!” 

Draco casted the counter spell after chewing Harry out for his poor decision making skills. He then, begrudgingly, helped Harry stand up.

“Sorry about that, I wanted to surprise you”  
“There is little you can do that will surprise me” Draco retorted.  
“I have a feeling you’ll change your mind when you see when you see where we’re going on our date”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I still don’t understand why we have to walk, if it’s in Hogsmeade we could have just apparated there, or taken the floo” Draco pointed out, in a tone that was all too matter-of-factly.  
“Well then you’d know where I’m taking you, plus I like taking the scenic route”

They walk in silence for a while, past several shops, most of them bringing back old memories.

“Hey, I hope I’m not overstepping… what happened with Ginny?” Draco asked, anxiety creeping up his throat.  
“Oh, you’re not overstepping, and Ginny has been with Luna for almost 5 years”. 

The two of them walked into Madam Puddifoot’s and Draco tried his best to conceal his disgust. It’s so frilly and tacky and… pink, he needed to call Pansy immediately, because that tea shop was in need of a professional.  
“Harry, this is a tea shop for children”  
“It’s where Hogwarts students have their first date, now come one”  
They were greeted and ordered their drinks, while waiting for them to be made, there was silence.  
“... So how's your new position treating you? Everything you hoped it’d be?”  
“Of all topics, you decided to talk about work on our date?” Harry said with a raised eyebrow  
“I mean, what else do we have in common? I don’t know who you are.”  
“The same could be said for you. Who are you? What is your story?”  
“My story? Ok… well, nothing about the first couple years at Hogwarts was a surprise. Sorted into Slytherin...”

Their drinks arrived and conversation flowed from there.

“You climbed a tree?!” Harry almost gasped in disbelief  
“It worked, you noticed me, didn’t you?”  
“I’ve always noticed you… I-I mean, you gave me no other choice” Harry stammered. 

Their banter returned to what it once was, they laughed and reminisced, it was like nothing changed. Night had fallen and the tacky tea shop had closed. 

“I suppose I will see you another time, goodnight Potter”  
As Malfoy started to walk toward the Apparition Point he heard,  
“Malfoy!”  
Draco turned and Harry was now walking beside him  
“I want to make sure you get home safely”  
“Thank you, Head Auror, but I was going to apparate. You could come with if you’d like though”

And with a loud crack they disappeared to Malfoy Manor.

“This is it. So, uh, did you want to come inside or just make sure I got here safely?”  
“Just that you’re ok” Harry said with a sappy grin on his face.  
“Oh, uh Harry? Can I ask you something?”  
“Anything”  
“Can I, could we, if you’d like, uh… I still really like you and want you to know that and to show you and… kiss?” Draco somehow stammered out followed by vague hand gestures.  
“I thought you’d never ask”  
Harry took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. He pulled Draco closer, and as he did their bodies curved against one another. Draco placed a hand on Harry’s jaw and their lips connected, as if in sync. Draco’s hands moved and both of them were now in Harry’s hair. After parting they took a brief moment to catch their breath and looked at each other, goofy smiles on both their faces. 

“I should, uh, head inside. Unless there’s anything else...”  
“No, I’ll let you know if there is though, goodnight Draco”  
“Goodnight Harry”

Draco closed the door, took a breath, and slid down the door frame. He was sitting on the floor, which in any other circumstance would be unacceptable, but at this moment Draco didn’t care.

Draco finally understood what it meant to have a soulmate. This wasn’t just the person he was destined to be with, this was the person who he knew he would never get tired listening to, the person who brought out the best in him and he did the same in return. This was the person he wanted to annoy and tease and love for the rest of his days and he knew that in every timeline, in every new beginning they would meet and would always find their way back to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a couple things in the works, I have no idea when they will be going up, but please let me know if you would be interested in reading more of my writing! I am currently writing a couple Harry Potter AUs and I have a Voltron fic that I have been thinking about posting. LASTLY go read @happylittletrees3, their stuff is fantastic!
> 
> PS. Editing this work was super chaotic and that resulted in this comment: "Draco struts into the Ministry with sunglasses on and a Starbucks in hand and like, *slams his hand on the front desk* 'Marlene, you're never going to f*cking believe this'"  
> That comment is your reward for reading through to the very end, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’m sorry, please let me know what you thought of *vague gestures* this in the comments. If you’d like to see more of Post-War interactions between Draco & Harry and/or would like to know how this would continue please let me know. I didn’t plan on this being anything more than a one shot, but I do have a couple ideas that could play out after the events seen in this fic. I have a couple other works in progress as well so I can hopefully get those out soon if you liked my writing or are interested in more of my content. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
